


Kissing Lessons

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [24]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Kissing Lessons

She sat on her knees next to him on the couch. “Just relax.” 

Bog pressed his lips together. “I can't relax.” 

Marianne sighed. “This won't be weird, I promise. We are just friends.” 

Bog frowned. “Teaching me to kiss is weird.” 

Marianne giggled. 

“Okay, it's a little weird, but if we are going to pretend to be lovers for Dawn's film we need to know how to kiss like lovers. Chaste little pecks are going to look weirder.” 

Bog was beginning to wish he had never taken this stupid film class. He had taken it on a lark for something to do to get over his broken heart. Meet new people, that sort of thing. When he was teamed with Sunny, Dawn and her sister Marianne for this film project he thought, fine, he could get through this despite his instant attraction to Marianne. Now Dawn had cast them as the lovers in their film which was actually “her” film. Bog took a deep breath, turning to face Marianne. She smiled. 

“Would kissing me be so bad?” 

Bog turned every shade of red . 

“No, no, not at all. That's not it!” 

She blushed, when Dawn wanted her and Bog to play lovers, she had bitched and complained, but another part of her had been thrilled. Bog was so different from Roland, her ex-fiance, and while she had said she would never love again, it didn't mean she couldn't find a guy attractive. 

“Okay, how do you want to do this?” 

Bog looked a little nervous while trying to maintain his usual scowl. 

Marianne really liked his blue eyes, the way his sharp features changed from a scowl to such a soft gentle look. He was adorable. 

“How about you cup my face?” 

Marianne leaned closer. 

Bog flexed his long fingers, then rubbed his hands together. She cocked a brow at him. 

“Making sure they are warm,” Bog said sheepishly. 

Marianne grinned and then leaned forward. Bog placed his hands on either side of her face, gently cupping her jaw and guiding her closer. They stared at each other, Marianne found her breath short while Bog glanced down to her lips. 

Marianne whispered. “Kiss me.” 

He slowly closed his eyes, tugging her closer. His lips brushed along hers. She sucked in her breath feeling the soft dryness of his lips. He was warm, sensual as he glided his lips along hers.. Her tongue, of its own volition, slipped out, brushing against his lips. Bog maneuvered closer, one hand reaching to cradle the back of her head, his other hand sliding down her shoulder, caressing her arm. When his tongue met hers, warmth flooded her whole body. Marianne shifted closer, her hands moved to Bog's knees. When his mouth opened more, Marianne answered his deeper kiss by opening her own mouth wider. His arm went around her waist. 

Their tongues twisted together, both of them made a soft moaning sound at the same time. Bog pulled her toward him and Marianne brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, completely forgetting why they had started to kiss. 

Bog groaned, his tongue tracing her teeth. Her mouth was sweet, her lips warm, soft, her tongue liquid and tender. He leaned back, pulling her with him and she went easily, willingly. 

He shifted a leg onto the couch and Marianne laid on top of him—not once did they break their kiss. His hands brushed down her curving back. She caught his bottom lip with her teeth and then her tongue, moist and gentle, glided over his. Her lips traced his lips, the warmth of their breaths mixing together. Their heads moved, changing direction as their tongues plunged into each others mouths. 

Bog stroked her scalp with his long, graceful fingers, his other hand sliding up under her shirt. Bog moved his lips along her cheek, then down her jaw. Soft delicate nibbles of his crooked teeth against the tender flesh of her jaw, then he found that soft spot under her ear that tickled. Bog's warm breath caressed her skin, his lips tracing her pulse that was steadily speeding up. 

Marianne arched her neck, allowing his mouth to move along to the front of her throat. He traced the slope of her neck with his tongue, caressing the hollow of at her collar, then back up to her mouth. Marianne ran her hands through his dark hair. She bit his lips gently and then it was her turn to explore his neck. Bog arched his head back, her mouth running down his Adam's apple. Marianne's hand moved to pull his collar aside, her lips and tongue explored the sensitive areas of his throat. She left a wet trail down his neck sending shivers of pleasure through Bog that rolled down to his groin. 

They shifted on the couch. Marianne tugged at Bog's shirt, neither of them speaking as Bog sat up pulling his t-shirt over his head. Marianne yanked her own shirt off. It was as if they both knew that talking would break the spell they were under. Neither was willing to stop now that they had started. She bit his neck, her lips traveled down to his chest, sucking, nipping and licking. His skin was warm and tasted sweet. Her tongue traced lines along his collarbone. 

Bog caressed her shoulders with his finger tips, her skin silky soft under his touch. He slipped her bra's straps down her arms. She shifted so that Bog could pull her to him. 

Bog stared at her breasts, soft, round, the nipples a deep rosy pink that begged him to take them in his mouth. His eyes moved back to hers, a tender pink blush on her cheeks. He gawked at her like a starved man. Marianne, ever so slightly, angled her chest so that her breasts were just a hairs breadth away from his lips. 

He captured her gaze before he began to suckle her breasts, his long nose rubbing between her soft mounds. He made her gasp at his skill with his lips and teeth, to prick and excite. Her breath started coming in deep heavy gasps. Bog could not believe how soft her skin was, how good she smelled, his lips brushing along the curve of her breasts. 

Bog fingers reached around to unsnap her bra. He kept his attentions on her breasts, his tongue flicking over the nipples then running flat to leave long damp lines across her skin. He blew softly against her damp nipples hardening them further making Marianne groan. They managed to roll on the couch so that Bog could press her into the cushions to focus more intently on her breasts. She arched her back, her body rolling like a wave as he held her waist, his thumbs stroked along her ribs. The tips of his thumbs just barely caressed the undersides of her breasts as he left wet, red marks on her skin with his mouth. 

He brushed his lips down her stomach, his tongue tracing her belly button as he brought his fingers to her leggings, tugging slowly, giving her a chance to stop him. She wiggled kicking her shoes off then arched her hips up so he could slide the material down her legs. He took leggings and panties at the same time, sitting back on his knees as he pulled them off her feet. 

The looked of lust he gave her after he tossed everything over the back of the couch was almost enough to do her in. She licked her lips, sitting up to grab the button of his jeans. With a little awkward effort, she had him stripped, lying back on top of her, the two of them naked on her couch. Bog pulled out his wallet before tossing his jeans, a condom in it (which he never in a million years actually thought he would need, but thank goodness he had it!) He tore it open with his teeth, Marianne watching him as he rolled it on. “Wait!” She grinned getting up and forcing him to turn and sit properly on the couch. He was a little confused, but let himself be maneuvered about then Marianne straddled his lap. 

She lowered herself down, reaching between them to hold his erection. Bog grabbed onto the back of the couch. He was careful not to hit her with his elbows, his expression almost painful, the pleasure so intense as she engulfed him. Bog groaned low and deep. Once she had him, she ran her hands up his chest to grip the couch behind him. She started to move, rocking her hips in deep waves of thrusting carnal pleasure. 

Bog let go of the material of the couch to hold onto her warm supple hips, opening his eyes a sliver so he could gaze at her face, transformed with rapture. Watching the way her breasts would move just slightly as she arched her back into a curve, brushing her nipples against his chest. He moaned her name, squeezing her hips. She rose up, tightening her muscles as she did, pulling along his length. Bog's body arched, his moan pulled from deep in his chest. .Marianne plunged down on him hard, squeezing as she cried out with her climax. She dug her nails into the couch, screwing him, fucking him, coming again not just from the intensity of him swelling inside her, but the look on his face. The complete abandon as he let her do whatever it was she wanted. 

When he came, it was with a moan mixed into a roar. He nearly lifted her right off the couch with him. When she felt his release, Marianne cried out again, her orgasm meeting his. She barely clung on when he moved, flopping her down on the couch and pounding into her just a little while longer. He road out his orgasm and hers until they were both exhausted. 

They lay on the couch panting, trying to catch their breaths. Marianne tenderly ran her fingers along his spine. Bog made a soft rumbling noise. Then she giggled. “I don't think we need to practice kissing any more.” 

Bog chuckled, his face buried against her neck. “Nah. I think we are pretty good at that part.”


End file.
